


Роковая снежка

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: Марко выжил после атаки на Трост и поступил на службу в Королевскую полицию вместе с Жаном





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано по арту http://vk.com/adobsnk?w=wall-76803156_8070

Снег хлопьями ложился на город. Этот укрепрайон к востоку от стены Сины уже оправился от схватки двух гигантов произошедшей здесь несколькими месяцами ранее. Да, оставались разрушенные здания. Да, многие ютились в крошечных комнатушках. Жители Стохесса, казалось, забыли весь обуявший их тогда ужас и вовсю готовились к новогодним праздникам. По улицам шли женщины, неся до отказа набитые продуктами сумки, неспешно проходили мужчины таща домой ёлки, дети с горящими глазами бегали и визжали, радуясь снегу. К слову выпал он только сегодня утром, мгновенно создав праздничную атмосферу.

Жан и Марко сидели за кружкой пива в небольшом трактире. Повод был. Сегодня Марко первый раз вышел на работу.  
\- За тебя, дружище! – Жан так взмахнул кружкой, что несколько капель пролилось на стол и, чокнувшись, принялся жадно пить. Постепенно алкоголь развязал Кирштайну язык. 

Эти несколько месяцев он жил в постоянном напряжении. Во время защиты Троста Марко получил ранение. Царапина. Зубы гиганта лишь немного задели кожу на правом предплечье. Но через несколько дней у Бодта поднялась температура. Рука распухла и нестерпимо болела. Пришлось лечь в больницу. Врачи диагностировали заражение. 

Пришло время распределения. Жан долго колебался. После всего увиденного он считал своим долгом вступить в Корпус разведчиков. Но… Марко? Оставить лучшего друга одного больного в чужом городе? К тому же неизвестно увидятся ли они в дальнейшем. Болезнь Бодта прогрессирует, а его могут сожрать при первой же вылазке. И Жан вступил на службу в ряды Королевский полиции.

Около полутора месяцев Жана к парню вообще не пускали. Он ходил сам не свой.Работу выполнял кое-как, патрулировал город с отсутствующим взглядом, то и дело натыкался на прохожих. Странно, как его не уволили. Однажды, когда Кирштайн по обыкновению пришел в больницу в надежде увидеть Марко, ему разрешили навестить парня.

Когда Жан неуверенно вошел в палату, бледное лицо брюнета осенила радостная улыбка. Свободной от капельницы рукой он приветственно помахал вошедшему.  
\- Заходи, я уже не заразный.

Парень сел на край кровати. Вгляделся в лицо Марко. Оно поражало своей бледностью. Щеки впали, нос обострился, но карие глаза не утратили своего блеска. Блеска, который всегда завораживал и притягивал Жана.  
\- Ну, как ты? - слова давались парню с трудом.  
\- Да, вроде, иду на поправку.

Говорили они минут пять, пока не вошла медсестра и не сказала, что больному нужен отдых. Выходя из палаты, Жан обернулся. В глазах брюнета явственно читалась досада. Огонек надежды вспыхнул в сердце Кирштайна. Хотя об этом ещё рано думать. Наверняка за лечением потянутся длинные месяцы восстановления, но ничто не мешает ему навещать Бодта хотя бы два раза в неделю. «Хоть бы не было осложнений, хоть бы не было осложнений»,— как мантру повторял Жан. Готов был молиться всем богам, да хоть в дьявола поверить, лишь бы Марко выжил.

Однако помощь последнего не понадобилась и уже через пару месяцев парня выписали из больницы. Сегодня он первый раз вышел на работу. Сейчас неспешно потягивает пиво, наблюдая за Жаном.  
Пробило семь. Кирштайн умолк, уставившись в одну точку. Марко же сладко потянулся, хрустнув костями. Бросил взгляд на Жана.

-Эй, ты заснул что ли? – Бодт пощелкал пальцами перед лицом парня.  
\- А? – тот, казалось, проснулся.  
\- Пойдём, а не то заснешь совсем.  
Гвардейцы засобирались. Марко уже взялся за ручку двери, но Жану ужасно хотелось закурить. Кирштайн выудил из кармана долгополого пальто портсигар. Достал сигарету. Краем глаза заметил отсутствие Бодта. «Куда он так спешит?» Вышел на крыльцо. Парень не удивился внезапно погасшей спичке, но чуть не упал когда ему в затылок попала увесистая снежка.  
Стряхивая снег, обернулся.

\- Что? – улыбающийся Марко невинно смотрел на него. – Это не я, я вообще здесь не… Жан, не надо! – он отскочил, рукой закрываясь от полетевшего в него снега, который Кирштайн не удосужился даже слепить в толковую снежку.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, ты не бросишь в своего только что выздоровевшего товарища снег, - Марко схватил Жана за правое запястье.  
\- Да ну? – тот оскалился глядя прямо в глубокие карие глаза. В следующий миг он почувствовал мягкие губы Бодта на своих, ощутил согревающее дыхание парня на щеке, особо хорошо чувствовавшееся из-за щипающего морозца.

Через секунду Марко отстранился. На его щеках Жан заметил легкий румянец, то ли от мороза, то ли от смущения. Румянец, который он не видел на этом лице вот уже несколько месяцев кряду. Парень открыл рот, будто намереваясь что-то сказать, но лишь спрятал лицо на плече Кирштайна, уцепившись за ворот пальто. Ошарашенный Жан неуверенно положил руку на спину Марко.

Пошел снег. Русоволосый парень скользнул взглядом ввысь. Обнял Марко покрепче. В глазах читалось счастье.


End file.
